


Brothers

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Sexual Assault of a Child, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kurt has a hard time knowing when to stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT // Kurt discovers something about Blaine’s past (ie something about Blaine’s old school or his home life- something bad. whatever you’re feeling). It takes a lot of pestering for Kurt to get it out of Blaine because Blaine doesn’t want to talk (maybe he’s scared Kurt will judge him? idk), but eventually he does. Then Kurt sort of regrets asking (either because the news is too much or cause bringing it up breaks blaine). Blaine ends up leaving in a huff and neither of them are ok.

“I totally wished I had a brother when I was younger,” Kurt sighed, smiling at some recent photos. “Do you have any pictures of you both from like…before a year or two ago?”

“No,” Blaine stiffened, staring a little more intently at his homework.

“Why not?” Kurt frowned, clicking through a few more pictures. “I kind of want to see adorable little Blaine with big brother Cooper.”

“There aren’t any photos.”

Kurt easily recognized the stiff tone and fell silent, watching his boyfriend warily. As much as he knew he should just let it go, Blaine reaction made him just want to know more.

“So…did you parents just like…not take pictures?”

“Kurt,” Blaine gave him a sharp look. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t!” He raised his voice slightly and Kurt nodded.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Kurt reached over to take his hand.

“I wont judge you for whatever it is.”

“Kurt,” Blaine sighed. “It’s not a happy story. I don’t like to think about it. Cooper and I are close now, okay?”

Kurt nodded and gave him a smile, getting a small one in return.

After a few days the thought wasn’t leaving his head. It was so small, not pictures of the brothers when they were younger, but Blaine’s reaction made him extremely curious.

“Sweetie?” He asked softly when they were curled up in bed. Blaine blinked awake from his nap and looked up at him smiling. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Blaine stretched.

“Well…I’ve already asked it before…” Blaine started to pull away. “I just…I want to know you. I love you and I don’t like that there are secrets.”

“It’s my secret and it’s mine to keep,” Blaine’s voice was tight.

“I don’t keep anything from you.”

The anger seeped out of Blaine’s eyes and was replaced by guilt. For a moment Kurt felt bad, but then Blaine sat up and stared at his hands.

“Cooper and I weren’t always…brothers in a sense,” He shrugged.

“Okay,” Kurt sat up as well.

“I mean we are biologically brothers, one hundred percent, and we lived together until I was five and he was seventeen,” Blaine swallowed heavily. “Um…I’m adopted? My current parents adopted me when I was six.”

“Oh,” Kurt raised his eyebrows. He had no idea that Blaine had been adopted but wasn’t sure why that could change his opinion on him. “That’s fine. I mean…Rachel’s adopted.”

“Rachel is the result of two gay men choosing a surrogate. I was in an orphanage.”

“True,” He winced a little. “So…did you biological parents like…die or something?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine shrugged. “I haven’t had any news about them. My mother was addicted to crack so I was born premature and they think that’s why I’m a little shorter than others. It’s also the reason I have to wear glasses and contacts, because I’m basically blind. I did get off easy though compared to other children of drug addicted mothers.

My parents were hardly ever home so Cooper took care of me all the time. He actually dropped out of high school to work full time and take care of a toddler. I don’t remember a lot but I remember him being exhausted all the time. I also remember him fighting with my parents a lot which I think was over money. I remember my father hitting him a lot but he would always sing me to sleep and be there to take me to daycare.”

“Oh Blaine,” Kurt covered his mouth with his hand.

“He didn’t want to say anything because he knew the system would split us up. Coop was going to wait until he was eighteen and petition for guardianship, which was even a long shot. Then…one night my father got really, really drunk and came into my room…”

Tears filled Blaine’s eyes and dread filled Kurt’s stomach.

“I remember being so scared. I remember being so confused. But…before he could do anything Cooper caught him and beat him into unconsciousness. He took me to the hospital and told them everything. We were both put into the system right after that. I was sent to an orphanage and Cooper was sent somewhere for older boys. I didn’t see him again until a few years ago. I guess my safety outweighed his desire to stay together.”

Tears were slowly running down Blaine’s cheeks.

“Later that year I was adopted by the Andersons. Cooper had gotten out of the system and was looking for me but with my history…the Andersons made it a closed adoption. I understand why, they pick up a kid with an abusive history and they didn’t want me to have any reminders of that past. All I remembered was all the pain in that house and all the fear. I remembered Cooper leaving me and didn’t want anything to do with him,” Blaine wiped at his face. “When I was fifteen, just a few months after the Sadie Hawkins dance, my parents got a phone call from the adoption agency. Cooper had been looking for me all along. He had gotten his high school diploma and staying in LA, where we lived before, to try to make quick money. It had taken him so long since he didn’t know what agency they had adopted me from or where I was. He said that he wanted to meet me, that he wanted to be part of my life.”

Kurt gently reached forward to squeeze his hands.

“So…my parents went to meet him first. They insisted on background checks and everything before they said it was okay. Kurt, I really only met my brother a year ago. I knew him as the guy who dropped me off at an orphanage and then never spoke to me again. I just…I’ll never forget what he looked like when he saw me for the first time in almost ten years. I’ve never seen him cry like that,” Blaine took in a shaky breath. “It was hard since so much time had passed. He remembered me as a little kid and I barely remembered him at all. I love him and I’m so grateful that he found me but…it’s hard.”

“You both have the same last name.”

“Yeah,” Blaine laughed softly. “Anderson is pretty common. Still weird that I was adopted by the Andersons.”

“Wow,” Kurt whistled and Blaine remained stiff.

“Sorry,” Blaine’s entire body shook with a sob and he covered his face. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay!”

“It’s just I haven’t really talked about it before,” Blaine wiped his eyes.

“Honestly, it’s not that bad. I was expecting something much worse,” Kurt chuckled, the smile sliding off his face when he saw the stricken look on Blaine’s face.

“Fine,” Blaine jumped off the bed and grabbed his bag. “I guess my biological parents being abusive assholes isn’t enough. I guess my father trying to rape me at five isn’t enough. I guess my brother and I being separated for so long isn’t enough. Sorry I couldn’t create the drama you wanted Kurt.”

“Blaine!” Kurt jumped up but Blaine was already gone.

He didn’t answer the texts or calls and after leaving the ninth message, Kurt slumped backwards on the bed. It made sense, the timidness Blaine showed around new people or aggressive people. Something horrible had happened in his life and Kurt had belittled it.

Without a moment of hesitation, Kurt dialed Cooper’s number.

“Why hello Kurt,” Cooper said happily. “What can I do for you?”

“Blaine told me everything,” Kurt said. “He told me about your biological parents and about how he was adopted.”

Cooper remained silent for a very long time before clearing his throat.

“Is he okay?”

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “I said something insensitive. I just wanted to say thank you. I love Blaine and every thing you’ve done…you’ve done for him. So thank you.”

“Well…I didn’t have much input on his growing up…” Cooper said, sounding a little awkward.

“You saved him. You brought him to the police despite what you wanted. You are the reason he is who he is,” Kurt smiled.

“Thanks Kurt,” Cooper said, sounding so unlike the overly confident man he had met earlier. “That really does mean a lot.”

After some small talk they two said their goodbyes and Kurt tried to call his boyfriend again, smiling when he finally picked up.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt blurted out. “I love you and I am so sorry. What you went though was horrible and I said the absolute wrong thing. I just want you to know that I don’t think any differently of you except for maybe how strong you and your brother are. I want to be a family with you. Forever. Thank you for sharing that part of yourself with me.”

“Kurt…”

“I know I can be selfish but I’m trying. Forgive me?”

“Of course,” Blaine sighed. “Of course I forgive you.”

“Thank God,” Kurt laughed softly.

“I love you too,” Blaine smiled. “And I think I’m ready to open up a little bit more. Just…be patient with me.”

“Anything,” Kurt grinned.


End file.
